Aidou's Favorite !
by Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife
Summary: Aidou has lost "it" and is running a much! Hilarity ensues! might be up to 4 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Aidou ran all over the Night Class Dorm. He was running from room to room at top speed. And every room he entered looked very nice ad neat…. But when he left, it looked like a tornado had come through.

He was having a hell of a time trying to find _it. It _was very special to him. It was very close to his heart.

He looked all over his room. _It_ wasn't in there. So he decided to look in the sitting room. _It _wasn't there either, but he did find his Kaname Plush Toy he had made.

But he still needed _it._ He had looked EVERYWHERE!

While sitting on the couch, wondering where _it_ could have gone, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, he came face-to-face with the Disciplinary Committee.

Yuuki smiled brightly, while Zero looked like he rather be anywhere else but there. "Hello, Aidou. It's time for us to inspect the dorm!"

"Well, please do, come in." He stepped aside and let Yuuki pass. But when Zero went to enter, he stuck his foot out and tripped the young hunter.

Aidou busted out into a fit of laughter. But he became stock still and quiet when he felt the cold tip of a gun on his head.

"Are you trying to give me a reason to kill you?" Zero was just itching to pull the trigger.

"Zero, stop it!" Yuuiki grabbed his outstretched arm to make him lower the gun. "He's just playing." "Thank you, Yuuki." Aidou lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He made sure to brush his fangs against the skin, hard enough to draw a tiny drop of blood. She pulled her hand away. "Aidou, you know the rules!" "I'm sorry. I was just so tempted!" He smiled. "Please forgive my actions." She smiled. "It's alright. But don't do such a thing again." "You have my word." He smiled his famous smile and leaned forward. He whispered something into her ear. Yuuki got a disgusted look on her face. Kinda like the one Zero gets when he sees vampires. "No, Aidou. I have not seen _that!"_

He slumped his shoulders. "Okay, the two of you can be on your may now." He watched as the two headed up the steps. He decided to continue looking after they left. He went and laid down on the couch. While he slept, he had dreams of _it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Aidou, get up!" A far-off voice was calling to him. "Aidou, wake up." He didn't wanna! But suddenly, the voice was screeching in his ear. "Aidou, wake yo' lazy ass up!"

He jerked up and butted heads with the person trying to wake him up. "Ow!" "Aidou, you idiot! Be more careful!" "Hey, you rudely woke me up and scared me! Do you have any idea how scary it is to see your face the minute I get up, Ruka?" Said girl just balled her hands into fists/ "What were you doing asleep on the couch?" "I was waiting for Yuuki and Kiryuu to leave. Oh, by the way…" He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Her face contorting into one similar to the one Yuuki gave him. "God, Aidou! That's disgusting!" "So you haven't seen it?" "No, and I son't want to!" She started heading upstairs. "Good day!" Aidou watched her leave and slumped his shoulders. "Where could _it _be?" He perked up after thinking about it for a minute. He decided to look in everyone's private rooms! He smiled as he started heading up the steps. He decided he would go see Ichigo first. He didn't knock on the door. He just barged right on in and started tossing everything ever where. "Aidou! What are you doing?" Ichigo had been reading on his bed, relaxing. "I'm looking for something! I've looked every where but the students' rooms!" He looked at Ichigo. "It's very important to me. "Well, what is it?" Aidou walked over to Ichigo. He looked around as though he was afraid someone was watching them. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Oh, my God! _That_'s definitely NOT in here!" "Why doesn't anyone know where _it_'s at!" He stomped off and left the room before Ichigo could answer. He decided then to go to his cousin's room. Akatsuki would hopefully understand. He knocked on said person's door. He knows Akatsuki doesn't like people barging into his room unannounced. "What do you want?" His voice could be heard from the inside. Aidou decided to take his words as a "come in." So, he marched right in and immediately started looking. "Akatsuki, have you seen _it_? I can't find _it _anywhere!" Being his cousin, Akatsuki knew exactly what he was talking about. "Why would I have that disgusting _thing _in here?" _It_'s not disgusting! And I dunno! Maybe _it _was accidentally put in here! But I can't find _it_!" "…. Get the fuck out." "Okay." And with that, he left. And Akatsuki went back to day dreaming about Ruka. Aidou stood outside the door. He was trying to decide who to go ask next. And then he said to himself, "I'll just work my way down the hall." So he went to the room next to Akatsuki's and, like he did to Ichigo, barged right in. "AIDOU! GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

What Aidou saw was something that can never be unseen. Wanna know who's room he had invaded? Ruka's. Wanna know what he saw?

Ruka naked. She had no shirt on, no bra, and was pulling her panties on. Her hair was dripping wet, so she must have just gotten out of the shower. Aidou stood there, staring, mouth wide open. He didn't know what to do, he as so flustered. Ruka quickly pulled her panties up, which were black lace, and picked up the towel she had put on the floor, to cover her chest up.

"Aidou, I said get out!" She was pissed off and embarrassed. Poor Aidou. All he could say was "I-I'm s-so- whoa!" Aidou had been standing in the doorway and Ruka's screams made Akatsuki come running! "Ruka, what's the matt-whoa!"

"GET OUT!" She threw a hairbrush at them, but they had backed out and closed the door just in time.

Both boys were blushing bright red. Akatsuki turned to Aidou and punched him. "That's for walking in on Ruka." He punched him again. "And that's for just in case Kaname doesn't punch you later!" And with that, Akatsuki walked back to his room.

Aidou stood there rubbing his cheek. "Ow…" His eyes teared a little, but he just rubbed the tears away. "I'll knock from now on…"

He turned and went to the next room. This time, he did knock. A voice on the other side of the door yelled for him to come in.

But even though he did knock, that didn't stop him going through peoples' stuff. He started looking through drawers and under the bed… Even in the closet!

"Aidou, what are you looking for?" Seiren asked.

"Something. But, it apparently isn't in here, so bye!" He walked out slamming the door.

As he left, he coulda sworn he heard Seiren say something along the lines of "weirdo", but he couldn't be sure.

"Well," Aidou said to himself, " off to Senri's!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Senri! Open up!" Aidou kept ounding on the door. Senri refused to let him in. Aidou had knocked on the door, but Senri told him to go away. So he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "No! Akatsuki had told me what you were looking for! That's DISGUSTING and GO AWAY! I don't hate _it_!

"Well fine, then!" Aidou stomped away angry.

There was only one room left to visit. Rima's.

Aidou knocked on her door and, unlike everyone else, actually came to open the door. "What do you want, Aidou?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then noticed what Rima was wearing. She was in a black lace bra with a matching thong. "Uhhh…." He blushed. Then thought of the incident with Ruka. "Never mind!"

He RAN away. Rima watched as he ran. "I knew that would keep him from entering my room." She turned and went back in her room to change.

Aidou now was at a loss of words. All while trying to find _it_, he made his cousin angry, said cousin punched him, saw an almost naked girl, _and_ a girl in all her glory! So he went to his room and sulked. He wanted- no- _needed_ to find _it_!

Sometime after, he fell asleep. Around 4P.M., he was suddenly awoken by a pounding at the door.

He groggily got up and stumbled over to the door… Falling in the process. "Who is it?"

"Ruka."

Aidou blushed at the memory of Ruka's wet skin. Her hair cascaded down her face, she had full, round boo- well, he had liked what he saw. Actually, by the bulge in his pats, he REALLY like what he had seen.

He opened the door and a ball of fabric was thrown into his face.

"There, Aidou. There _it _is!" Ruka had on latex gloves a she didn't like the fact that she had to carry that up to him.

"OMG! Where was _it_?"

"In the laundry room." A look of horror flashed across his face. "Was it washed?!" "Unfortunately… No." And with that, she walked away. Aidou closed the door and smiled. "I love these. Kaname is all over them! My mom made them! They're my favorite, and lucky, UNDERWEAR!" BTW, they have NEVER been washed… He's had them for 2 years. THE END**So, how did ya like it? Wasn't Aidou funny? What was your fav part or chapter? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!**


End file.
